Dinner Together After a Long Time
by aokiiro
Summary: Ketika Takeru merindukan untuk bisa makan malam bersama keluarga lengkapnya lagi. Based on Digimon Adventure 02 episode 49.


**Dinner After a Long Time**

**by randomarchidork**

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari itu ia pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Sekalipun saat ini Digital World sudah damai, kembali seperti sebelumnya dan stabil, setelah musuh terakhir mereka, BelialVandemon dikalahkan dan Oikawa Yukio mengabdikan jiwa dan raganya untuk memperbaiki Digital World seperti sediakala, bukan berarti para anak terpilih tidak mengunjungi Digital World lagi. Sesekali mereka tetap pergi ke sana, walau hanya untuk sekedar bermain atau untuk sukarela membantu perbaikan tempat-tempat yang mengalami kerusakan.

Namun hari itu, karena satu dan lain hal, ia pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Sekalipun teman-temannya yang lain yang tinggal di mansion yang sama dengannya, Miyako dan Iori, berlari karena terlambat pulang, namun pemuda sebelas tahun yang satu ini tetap berjalan dengan santai, dengan sosok partner Digimonnya yang seperti biasa, bertengger dengan nyaman diatas kepalanya—atau lebih tepatnya di atas topi miliknya. Ia tahu, sekalipun ia terlambat pulang, namun ibunya pasti lebih terlambat pulang dibandingkan dirinya, mengingat wanita paruh baya tersebut berpesan padanya akan pulang terlambat saat ibunya tersebut akan berangkat bekerja tadi pagi.

Sambil berjalan, tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti di satu tempat. Dari kejauhan, Takeru—nama pemuda tersebut—melihat sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati makan malam sambil tertawa bahagia. Ia bisa melihat betapa lengkapnya keluarga tersebut, terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu dan dua orang anak.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali Takeru merasakan makan malam dengan keluarga lengkap seperti itu? Tujuh tahun lalu? Kalau tidak salah menghitung, dan terakhir kali ia makan dengan keluarga lengkap berkumpul itu sudah sangat lama, dan itupun sebelum kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

"Takeru?"

Lamunan Takeru sekejap buyar, tepat ketika sosok Digimon dengan warna oranye dan putih yang kini berdiam di atas kepalanya memanggil namanya, memanggilnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hm?" jawabnya singkat pada sosok Digimon bernama Patamon tersebut.

"Ada apa, Takeru?" tanya Patamon lagi dengan wajah semakin bingung.

"Hm, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang."

Dan kaki Takeru pun kembali melangkah, meninggalkan tempat berpijaknya beberapa saat lalu, menuju mansion tempatnya tinggal bersama ibunya.

Takeru kembali melamun, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia belum mengantuk entah kenapa, sekalipun Patamon kini sudah tertidur begitu lelap di sampingnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih teringat pemandangan yang beberapa jam lalu dilihatnya tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan ilusi yang di dapatkannya saat melawan BelialVandemon beberapa bulan lalu.

Ia ingat sekali, dalam ilusi tersebut, kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya berkumpul bersama, makan bersama di satu meja makan. Ia tidak bisa melupakan betapa senangnya ia saat itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup kecewa saat menyadari semua itu hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Sejujurnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menginginkan keluarganya bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Namun ia sadar, semua itu sungguh jauh dari kata mungkin. Sesekali ia merasakan iri ketika melihat keluarga lain bisa berkumpul bersama, ataupun iri melihat kedua saudara yang setiap hari bertemu dan sesekali bertengkar.

Ah, sayangnya keluarganya tidak bisa seperti itu.

Takeru kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan hampa. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit, mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu, ide miliknya itu benar-benar—gila. Serius, gila.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Takeru pun bangkit dari kasurnya, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar digimon partnernya tersebut tidak terbangun, lantas keluar dan menuju tempat dimana telepon berada. Ia pun memencet beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya dengan cepat, lantas menunggu telepon tersebut tersambung pada nomor yang ia tuju.

_Mumpung Kaasan belum pulang_, ujarnya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Yamato berjalan keluar dari tempat latihan bandnya, membawa bass miliknya di punggungnya. Tangannya berada di depan mulutnya, menutupi mulutnya yang kini sedang menguap lebar. Matanya menyipit, air mata sedikit keluar dari matanya tersebut.<p>

Ia lelah, tentu saja. Latihan bandnya sungguh menguras tenaga. Dan hari ini, ia berlatih lebih lama karena dalam waktu dekat, ia akan tampil bersama bandnya. Saat ia berjalan menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama ayahnya di tengah malam yang sudah cukup larut, ia merasakan _keitai_ miliknya berdering. Yamato pun merogoh saku miliknya, mengambil _keitai _miliknya tersebut, melihat sekilas tulisan yang ada di layar _keitai_nya tersebut. Satu nama yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Takeru, ada apa?" ujar Yamato sambil menguap.

"_Hmm, Niichan. Sebenarnya…aku terpikir satu ide. Ide yang agak gila. Hmm, jangan kaget ya?"_

"Ide apa?" tanya Yamato dengan nada agak penasaran.

"_Sebenarnya…"_ Yamato menyimak perlahan apa yang diutarakan adiknya tersebut di telepon, dan tak lama kemudian, ia tersontak kaget.

"Gila! Serius, kau gila!" ujar Yamato dengan nada agak keras. Sejenak, Yamato menolehnya kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya, agak takut jika ada orang yang terganggu dengan suaranya yang keras tersebut.

"_Makanya sudah aku bilang, ideku agak gila. Jadi, bagaimana?_"

"Memangnya kau yakin Oyaji mau? Memangnya kau yakin Kaasan akan mau?"

"_Makanya… jangan bilang-bilang yang sebenarnya. Yah, selanjutnya kita bicarakan besok saja, bagaimana? Kaasan sudah datang soalnya. Oke? Jya ne, Niichan!"_

Dan detik selanjutnya, Yamato mendengar suara 'tut' dari _keitai_nya, tanda telepon sudah ditutup. Pemuda empat belas tahun bermarga Ishida itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia ragu ide yang diutarakan Takeru itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, apa salahnya dicoba?

Mengingat waktu berjalan semakin malam, Yamato pun kembali berjalan. Menaruh _keitai_ miliknya di sakunya lagi, dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lima hari kemudian<em>**

**Ishida Residence**

"Jadi, Yamato, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" Sosok pria paruh baya tersebut bertanya heran pada seorang pemuda empat belas tahun yang kini ada di hadapannya, menarik lengannya pergi ke luar rumah. Pria paruh baya tersebut hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan bingung sambil mengikuti putranya tersebut.

"Yah, pokoknya ikut sajalah. Sesekali kita makan berdua di luar, apa salahnya sih?" ujar putra si pria paruh baya tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Yamato.

Detik selanjutnya, pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ayah Yamato tersebut hanya mengikuti kemana putranya akan membawa dirinya dengan pasrah.

* * *

><p>"Takeru! Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" Sosok wanita paruh baya tersebut berjalan dengan langkah agak cepat, mengikuti kemana putra bungsunya tersebut berjalan.<p>

"Pokoknya Kaasan ikut saja. Aku menemukan restoran yang baru buka dan katanya, makanannya enak sekali. Sesekali kita makan di luar tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Tanpa banyak protes lagi, wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Takeru tersebut hanya bisa mengikuti kemana anaknya melangkah. Sambil memegang tangan ibunya, Takeru pun terus melangkah dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar—yang sesuai yang dikatakan Takeru, restoran ini memang baru.

Tanpa basa-basi, Takeru dan ibunya pun melangkah memasuki restoran tersebut disambut oleh beberapa pegawai restoran yang berdiam di pintu masuk restoran. Sejenak, Takeru menoleh ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok yang mungkin dikenalnya. Sampai akhirnya, manik matanya pun berhenti bergulir saat ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tersebut.

"Ah, Niichan, Tousan!" ujar Takeru dengan suara agak keras memanggil kedua sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai kakak dan ayahnya tersebut, membuat kedua sosok tersebut lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Takeru pun tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua orang tersebut.

Takeru pun bersiap melangkah menuju tempat mereka duduk, sampai ia merasakan ada yang menarik tangan kirinya. Takeru pun menoleh, menatap sosok ibunya yang kini menunjukkan wajah ingin protes.

Ibunya tersebut pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga putranya tersebut, lantas berbisik—berusaha agak tidak membuat perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya mengarah ke arah mereka apabila ia berbicara dengan suara keras.

"Takeru, apa-apaan ini? Kaasan tidak dengar kau mau mengajak mereka juga makan bersama kita!" protes ibu Takeru tersebut dengan nada berbisik.

Takeru tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya melontarkan senyuman lebar ke arah ibunya tersebut.

"Kaasan, apa salahnya kita berkumpul makan malam sesekali? Aku tahu Kaasan dan Tousan sudah bercerai, tapi apa salahnya sesekali kita berkumpul sebagai keluarga? Aku hanya ingin sesekali merasakan makan dengan keluarga lengkap, bersama Kaasan, Tousan dan juga Niichan. Anggap saja sekarang Kaasan bersama Tousan disini sebagai ayah dan ibuku dan juga Niichan, bukan sebagai istri Tousan."

Natsuko—nama ibu Takeru—hanya bisa terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya tersebut. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Onegai, Kaasan."

Dan Natsuko mungkin akan merasa begitu egois jika menolak permintaan anaknya saat ini lantas pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

"Baiklah." Satu jawaban singkat mengalir dari bibir Natsuko, membuat Takeru lantas tersenyum semakin lebar dan menarik ibunya tersebut ke tempat dimana ayahnya dan kakaknya duduk.

Waktu sudah berlalu beberapa menit sejak Takeru dan Ibunya mengambil posisi duduk di meja tempat ayah dan kakaknya duduk tersebut. Dan sayangnya, suasana sama sekali tidak menampakkan suatu suasana yang mencari. Ayah dan ibunya hanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa bicara apapun, sementara Takeru kebingungan mencari cara agar kedua orang tersebut mau setidaknya berbincang, walaupun hanya sekedar membicarakan berita yang sedang heboh atau sejenisnya. Takeru pun sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga kakaknya, berbisik mencari satu hal yang mampu mencairkan suasana di meja mereka saat ini.

"Ne, Niichan. Bagaimana ini? Suasananya kaku sekali." Takeru berbisik di telinga kakaknya tersebut, memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung. Bagaimana… kalau kita tawarkan mereka mau pesan apa? Masa sudah beberapa menit disini, kita belum pesan sesuatu?" ujar Yamato berbisik dengan suara pelan tepat di telinga Takeru.

"Ide bagus!"

Takeru pun memindahkan posisi kepalanya dari telinga kakaknya tersebut, lantas mengambil menu yang ada di hadapannya, membukanya dan membaca satu persatu nama makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya lantas bergulir, mengarah pada kedua orang tuanya yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ne, ne. Tousan dan Kaasan mau pesan apa? Hmm, Ebi Carbonara rasanya enak. Aku pesan satu deh."

"Takeru, pinjam. Aku juga mau pilih makanan," ujar Yamato mengambil menu restoran tersebut dari tangan adiknya. Matanya sejenak mengarah pada satu persatu tulisan yang ada dalam menu tersebut, lantas mengarahkan telunjuknya pada salah satu nama makanan yang ada disana.

"Hm, Black Pepper Spagetti seperti enak. Oyaji, Kaasan, kalian bagaimana?"

Dan walaupun Takeru dan Yamato berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun keadaan tetap terasa orang tua Takeru dan Yamato tersebut terdiam sejenak. Ayah mereka pun lantas menghela napas, lalu ikutan mengambil menu dari tangan anaknya tersebut.

"Hm, aku pesan yang sama saja dengan Yamato. Natsuko, kau bagaimana?" ujar ayahnya tersebut dengan nada sedikit dingin, lantas menolehkan kepala pada mantan istrinya tersebut. Natsuko pun menoleh, mengambil menu dari tangan mantan suaminya tersebut. Ia pun melihat isi menu tersebut sejenak, lalu tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Fusili Carbonara. Itu saja."

Takeru dan Yamato tersenyum. Setidaknya, kedua orang tuanya tersebut mau berbicara walau singkat dan nada bicara mereka berdua masih terasa agak dingin dan kaku.

* * *

><p>"Ah, <em>gochisousama<em>!" ujar Takeru menaruh sendok dan garpunya lantas menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Sejenak, ia bisa melihat setidaknya suasana di meja mereka kini tidak terlalu kaku, ayah dan ibunya mau berbicara walau hanya sekedar membicarakan berita yang sedang heboh saat ini, mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan ayah mereka beberapa waktu lalu atau membicarakan hal lainnya. Mungkin suasana memang tidak terlalu cair, tidak seperti keluarga lain yang bisa makan malam, bercerita sambil tertawa lepas. Namun setidaknya, bagi Takeru dan juga Yamato, hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Takeru tahu dan sadar, sekalipun mungkin orang tuanya masih mau berbincang seperti saat ini, bukan berarti mereka akan kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi. Ia tidak mau banyak berharap. Namun setidaknya, Takeru bisa merasakan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga lengkap seperti saat ini. Mungkin hal ini akan jadi momen yang jarang terjadi, namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya senang dan bahagia. Minimal, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkumpul bersama keluarga lengkap seperti yang dialami keluarga lainnya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

Kaasan: Ibu

Tousan: Ayah

Oyaji: Ayah

Niichan: Kakak (laki-laki)

Gochisousama: Terima kasih atas makanannya.

**A/N:** Eniwei, ini fanfic anime/manga kedua saya, fanfic pertama di fandom Digimon. Saya lama nggak nulis fanfic, jadi maaf aja kalau ada salah-salah kata atau keterangan atau sejenisnya. Ceritanya juga agak random, akhirnya dapet ide setelah sekian lama mati ide. Hahaha. Cerita sedikit based of Digimon Adventure 02 episode 49-50 btw. Kalau ada salah-salah, tentu saya membuka lebar-lebar bagi yang mau memperbaiki.

Review? :)


End file.
